Against all odds -Contra toda posibilidad Songfic
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Cual es la reacción de Candy al ver que Albert deja el departamento en Magnolia? Songfic presentado en la GF 2014. Continuación del songfic "Hello" que lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil ;)


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**_Against all odds .Letra y música por Phil Collins_**

**_Atlantic records 1984_**

**CONTRA TODA POSIBILIDAD**

**Against all odds**

Es una fría tarde de invierno, una menuda rubia viene de regreso de la clínica feliz después de su jornada de trabajo y se topa con la odiosa de la casera quien le da un ultimátum… en realidad no les importa si vive con un hombre sin estar casados, les importa que han visto a ese mismo hombre que ella protege platicar cerca de donde viven con otro vestido impecablemente de negro abordan juntos un lujoso automóvil.

-Ya le he dicho señora que yo confió plenamente en Albert!

-Niña, ya despierta! no sabes en realidad quien es, los has protegido y ahora él esta involucrado con gánsteres, así que se va él o se van los 2 de aquí, este es un lugar decente…

-Muy bien señora, no se preocupe, nos iremos de aquí

…mientras la menuda rubia da un sonoro portazo no se percata que hay un hombre de mirada azul tras las escaleras que se percató de toda la discusión….

-Candy, mi Candy… te he comprometido mucho, tu honorabilidad, tu honestidad…no quería irme de tu lado, pero el tiempo llego.

El rubio espero pacientemente a que Candy se durmiera, no podía partir y despedirse de ella, sabía que las lágrimas lo traicionarían… la amaba tanto que le dolía tener que partir, si tan solo supiera que ella lo amaba igual la llevaría con él, le diría en ese momento la verdad y decirle que cuenta con los recursos para poder mantenerla a ella justo como siempre soñó hacerlo, como una princesa… pero sabe que no cuenta con su amor.

Al cabo de unas horas entra y la ve dormida sobre la mesa, toma sus cosas, a Poupe y le deja un sobre con dinero una nota y la cubre amorosamente… Albert esta a punto de quebrarse, quisiera besarla, pero sabe que es arriesgado ya que si la despierta no tendrá el valor de irse, así que da un ultimo vistazo al que fue su hogar por casi 2 años, quiere llevarse en su memoria cada centímetro cuadrado de ese lugar y del aroma de ella, el nudo en la garganta es insoportable y parte mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos. Cierra con cuidado la puerta y baja silenciosamente las escaleras.

-George, gracias por esperarme.

-William, debiste decirle…

-No, es mejor así… vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

El elegante auto parte a toda prisa del lugar mientras en el interior del departamento la rubia comienza a despertar…

-Albert has regresado! que es esto que esta aquí?

Abre el sobre y ve el dinero y ve la carta que Albert le deja junto al sobre…

"Se lo que comentan los vecinos y lo que quieren hacer, lamento haberte dado tantos problemas, gracias también por tu confianza, no quiero causarte mayores inconvenientes…una ultima cosa, gracias a tus cuidados he recobrado la memoria…no obstante… no tuve jamás el valor de decírtelo; te dejo dinero para indemnizarte por todos los contratiempos que te cause y agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi, ciertamente nos volveremos a ver algún día… Albert."

La rubia simplemente al terminar de leer la carta se desploma en el suelo llorando desesperada mientras se aferra con fuerza al pedazo de papel…

-Albert, estúpido! como se te ocurre pensar que me causas problemas, si no has hecho nada malo, porque tenías que irte, porque? no me molestabas en absoluto…

**_How can I just let you walk away (como puedo dejar que te vayas)  
Just let you leave without a trace (dejarte partir sin dejar rastro)  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, you (cuando estoy aquí tomando cada respiro contigo)  
You're the only one who really knew me at all (tu eres el único que realmente me conocio del todo)_**

-Como pudiste irte de mi lado?, no me habías prometido que compartiríamos penas y alegrías?  
**_  
How can you just walk away from me (como puedes alejarte de mi)  
When all I can do is watch you leave (cuando todo lo que puedo hacer es ver como te marchas)  
Cos we shared the laughter and the pain (porque compartimos las risas y el dolor)  
We even shared the tears (incluso compartimos las lágrimas)  
You're the only one who really knew me at all (tú eres el único que realmente me conoció del todo)_**

Candy corre desesperada hacia la calle, tal vez pueda verlo, tal vez acaba de partir… las lágrimas la ciegan y no ve a nadie, la calle esta vacía y vuelve a la soledad de su pequeño departamento…

Al día siguiente pide permiso al doctor Martin, debe buscarlo a toda costa y recorre a pie toda la zona de manera infructuosa… en cada hombre rubio que se topa en la calle lo ve a él

-Albert, donde te metiste, porque te fuiste?

Llega al departamento y de nuevo comienza a llorar, se refugia en su cama en la parte inferior de la litera, aún conserva su olor y se aferra a su almohada buscándolo, y añorando cada momento que compartieron juntos en ese espacio…

-Albert…tonto… te extraño, lo único que quiero ahora es verte, estar contigo… de verte enseguida… se aferra fuertemente a las sábanas aun impregnadas con su olor que hubiera usado el rubio, mientras gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas e imagina que él esta parado junto a la puerta…

**_So take a look at me now (Así que mírame ahora)  
There is just an empty space (hay sólo un espacio vacio)  
And there's nothing left here to remind me (Y no hay nada aquí para recordarme)  
Just a memory of your face (sólo el recuerdo de tu rostro)_**

Take a look at me now (mírame ahora)  
There is just an empty space (hay sólo un espacio vacio)  
And you're coming back to me is against the odds (y volver conmigo es contra toda posibilidad)  
and that's what I've got to face (y es lo que tengo que enfrentar)

Pasan varias semanas, el invierno se aleja y Candy no ha dejado de buscar a Albert un solo día hasta debajo de las piedras…ha adelgazado considerablemente y se le ve muy demacrada; el doctor Martin la conforta y le ayuda a hacer un retrato de Albert, ya que el que ella hace deja mucho que desear y con eso en la mano decide repartir unos cuantos retratos por los alrededores…nada, pareciera que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. y ella se hunde cada vez más en la desesperanza…

**_I wish I could just make you turn around (desearía poder hacer que voltearas)  
Turn around and see me cry (voltea y veme llorar)  
There's so much I need to say to you (hay mucho que tengo que decirte)  
So many reasons why (muchas razones del porque?)  
You're the only one who really knew me at all ( Tú eres él único que realmente me conocio del todo)_**

En otra parte de la ciudad en un lujoso edificio, un rubio esta sentado en una silla ejecutiva, prácticamente desde que abandonó un pequeño departamento en los suburbios de Chicago, se le ve más delgado y demacrado, llega desde muy temprano en la mañana y sale hasta muy entrada la noche… por el momento se encuentra con un vaso de whiskey en la mano a medio tomar observando por el amplio ventanal hacia el rumbo donde quedaba ese pequeño lugar donde fue tan feliz….

-William… deberías tomar un día de descanso al menos… si sigues así, enfermaras..

-Si, supongo que la gallina de los huevos de oro volvió al redil, no es así mi estimado George? querían que volviera, bien…estoy aquí, eso es lo que debería de importarles ahora… por cierto hiciste lo que te encargue?

-Si William, los investigadores han confirmado el paradero del señor Grandchester y ya envié el abrigo de ese lugar a la señorita Candy.

-Gracias George… eso es todo…

-William, muchacho… porque lo haces?

-Ella lo ama, quiero que lo encuentre y se reconcilien…si ella es al fin feliz, yo lo seré con ella.- mientras el rubio apresura lo que le queda en el vaso de whiskey de un trago.

-Deberías ir una temporada a Lakewood, dentro de poco será tu presentación como William Albert Andley y lo mejor es que te relajes, ir allá te sentara bien…

Candy llega de nuevo a su departamento, en las mañanas va a trabajar a la clínica y cuando no hay pacientes o es su hora de comer se dedica a buscar a Albert; por las tardes de nuevo sale a buscarlo, pero es totalmente inútil, Candy siente que encontrarlo es contra toda posibilidad, porque pareciera que él mismo estuviera ocultándose de ella… al subir encuentra un paquete y ve el remitente…

-Es de él! Rockstown… no se donde quede, pero si ahí estás, ahí te buscaré…

Sin demora se dirige en tren a aquel lugar donde piensa encontrara a su amigo encontrándose a su antiguo amor literalmente destrozado, alcoholizado y derrotado…

-Terry ,porque? yo me esforcé por olvidarte y rece para que el tiempo hiciera su efecto, en cambio tú no has dejado de amarme hasta el punto de terminar así; donde quedaron tus sueños? Terry… confió en que volverás a tu sueño y te sobrepondrás, porque fuiste el que amé…

Da la media vuelta de frente al sol sin mirar atrás y sigue buscando a quien se suponía encontraría ahí… a su regreso es una serie de sentimientos encontrados, se siente feliz porque de alguna forma cerro ese ciclo en su vida, se da cuenta que Terry forma parte de su pasado y de sus recuerdos como ahora lo son Anthony y Stear, pero su presente esta ahora Albert… y el localizarlo…

De regreso en su departamento se siente más sola que nunca…

-Albert, pareciera que planeaste todo esto para reencontrarme con Terry, pero no te das cuenta que es a ti a quien busco? Alquilamos este departamento para vivir los dos, este lugar es demasiado triste para vivir aquí sola- ….mientras gruesas lágrimas surcan de nuevo sus mejillas mientras recuerda lo que vivieron juntos, lo que compartieron…

**_So take a look at me now (así que mírame ahora)  
Well, there is just an empty space (bien, hay solo un espacio vacio)  
There's nothing left here to remind me (Y no hay nada aquí para recordarme)  
Just a memory of your face (sólo el recuerdo de tu rostro)_**

-Albert… no se que es lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, porque me siento tan vacía si no estas, porque te veo en cada rincón de esta casa, porque extraño tus brazos, tu cuerpo… porque tengo esta necesidad de verte, cuantas veces nos separamos y no había problema y ahora simplemente me es insoportable estar sola, estar sin ti… como fui tan tonta! tenía que perderte para darme cuenta que te amo?

**_So take a look at me now (así que mírame ahora)  
Cos there is just an empty space (porque hay solo un espacio vacio)  
But to wait for you is all I can do (pero esperar por ti es todo lo que puedo hacer)  
And that's what I've got to face (y eso es lo que tengo que enfrentar)_**

George llega en ese momento y la lleva a instancias de la tía abuela a la mansión de Chicago, lo que le dicen simplemente deja helada a Candy, por orden del tío William ella tiene que contraer matrimonio con Neal y ella prefiere morir antes que casarse con él…

-Albert, donde estas? te necesito tanto….

Candy sale de esa habitación envuelta en un mar de lágrimas y George le indica que vaya a Lakewood, ahí encontrara al señor William y ella va ilusionada, al fin podrá conocer al misterioso tío y al mismo tiempo piensa decirle que no esta de acuerdo en esa boda… recuerda las indicaciones que George le da sobre en que parte de la mansión puede hallarlo.

Llega al enorme salón de donde se aprecia un ventanal enorme, desde ahí se puede observar casi toda la propiedad de Lakewood, se encuentra el sofá volteado de espaldas a ella y se aprecia parte de una figura masculina ahí sentado; Candy no puede mas que empezar a agradecerle todo lo que por ella ha hecho, no se percata pero esa persona sentada, aprieta el puño nerviosamente y jura que ella puede escuchar el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón…

Candy sigue agradeciéndole, pero al mismo tiempo rechazando con vehemencia su compromiso con Neal por orden de él… esa persona vuelve a apretar el puño, pero ahora con enfado… él, comprometerla con ese gusano? le cuesta trabajo asimilar lo que Candy le dice, si con alguien ella tuviera que casarse que sea con él, no con Neal…

-Tío…tío William?

-Acaso es todo lo que tienes que decirme Candy?

Mientras el gallardo joven se pone de pie y Candy siente que es un sueño…

-Albert? tío William? esta deslumbrante con toda esa luz, siempre soñé con el día en que lo viera y le diera las gracias

De repente Candy se desvanece frente a un aturdido Albert mientras gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas…

**_Take a good look at me now (mirame bien ahora)  
Cos I´ll still be standing here (porque seguiré parada aquí)_**

-Candy, que dices?

-Albert te busque, te busque por todas partes y ahora que se que tú eres el tío William se que…

**_And you're coming back to me is against the odds (y volver conmigo es contra toda posibilidad)  
and that's what I've got to face (y es lo que tengo que enfrentar)_**

-Candy….

-Albert, me di cuenta de algo mientras te fuiste y es que tu bondad, tu paciencia , tus cuidados y tu gran cariño hicieron algo diferente en mi…no había día que no te extrañara, no había día que no soñara contigo, que no deseara volver a vivir junto a ti… Albert, yo…

Los ojos de Candy lo veían diferente, Albert trataba de descifrar lo que había en esa mirada e hizo lo que debió hacer el día que compartieron el sándwich… se acerco lentamente a ella haciendo el espacio más breve entre ellos y simplemente la beso…fue un beso tierno, sin prisas, suave y delicado…

**_Take a look at me now (mirame ahora)_**

-Candy…te amo…

-Albert… también te amo.

**FIN…**.**_  
_**


End file.
